Carrier-based wireless communication networks, such as networks operating according to a standard from the 3GPP Long Term Evolution/Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE/LTE-A) standards family, deploy mechanisms to assist the discovery and management of network policies. In LTE/LTE-A networks, one such technique involves the use of Access Network Discovery Function (ANDSF) rules and policies within an evolved packet core (EPC) of the LTE/LTE-A system architecture. For example, ANDSF rules and policies may be specified for multi-mode user equipment (UEs) to discover non-3GPP access networks, and assist multi-mode UEs to establish a connection to a Wi-Fi wireless local area network (WLAN) (e.g., a network operating according to an IEEE 802.11 standard) or a WiMax wireless wide area network (e.g., a network operating according to an IEEE 802.16 standard). However, existing policies do not address application-specific requirements or device-specific capabilities.